bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Goddess Lidith
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30105 |no = 711 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 105 |animation_idle = 100 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88 |normal_distribute = 40, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119, 123 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A princess from the ruined Vriksha Duchy who exchanged her life to gain power. The Vriksha Duchy managed to hold on thanks to a few local victories, but the condition of the war only got worse. With her lifespan growing shorter as she used her powers, conversely she became even stronger than before. Once the vassals of her family realized what she had sacrificed for the people, Lidith shook her head with a smile, and continued fighting to help citizens evacuate. Watching such selflessness in action, many of her vassals decided to fight alongside her until the bitter end. |summon = Maybe I was ungrateful... But that was the only way in which I could save everyone... |fusion = It's so warm... I feel like it's being healed... My once broken soul. |evolution = Summoner, command me! Order me to fight! I'll press forward if you say so! | hp_base = 3911 |atk_base = 1398 |def_base = 960 |rec_base = 1526 | hp_lord = 5822 |atk_lord = 1860 |def_lord = 1521 |rec_lord = 1959 | hp_anima = 6565 |rec_anima = 1761 |atk_breaker = 2058 |def_breaker = 1323 |atk_guardian = 1662 |def_guardian = 1719 |rec_guardian = 1860 |def_oracle = 1422 | hp_oracle = 5525 |rec_oracle = 2256 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Authority of the Thunder God |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk for all Units & 15% reduction in damage from Thunder Types |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Full Powered Blade |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on single enemy & boost to HC drop rate |bbnote = 100% boost to self |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Holy Crown |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, boost to HC drop rate & negates status ailments for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% boost to self |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30104 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = HC drop rate boost applies to only herself. |addcat = |addcatname = }}